Ash's New Starter Pokemon
by Firey Ambitions
Summary: What is ash meet a pokemon years before he meet Pikachu? Would he use it as his starter? Or would the pokemon not like him? Found out here in my first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**What happenes if ash meets a riolu when he was a kid? Whill he befriend the riolu? Find out here.**

* * *

_**The Meeting **_

On a beatiful summer day. we see a 8 year old kid playing in his backyard. His name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. He lives with his Mother Delia, and her pokemon . All three of them live in a small quite town, known as Pallet Town in the region Kanto. We see young ash running around his backyard with his he hea-  
rs a noise from in the woods.

(POV switch to ash)

I hear a russle in the woods behind my house. I was curious about what it was. So i left the backyard without being noticed by my mother. I run to where i heard the russel. I walk into the woods, and i dont see anything. So i walk even farther. I keep walking until see an opeing in the woods. I walk into the opening and i see what i never thought i would see.

"A Pokemon?" I say outloud.  
I see a wierd pokemon lying on the ground. Ive seen the pokemon handbook, wich has every pokemon in Kanto in it. And i dont remember seeing this one. I walk into the clearing even further and i see the pokemon is hurtand asleep. I rush to its side and i saw its defiantly been hurt, but not too bad too be anything serious. I try to pick him up, to my surprise he is very light. So i bring him with me out of the woods, and into my i put him down where my mom cant see him, and my mom comes out and says.

"I'm going to to food store to buy food, do you want anything" she says "No im good." i Say "Ok, well i be back soon, bye Ashy"  
"MUM i told you not to call me that" i say in annoyence "hehe ok" she says before leaving Finally, she gone i say to myself. I look over to see the pokemon is still asleep So i run inside and look for my moms potions in case Mr. Mime ever needs one.I climb up on the counter and open up the cabinets. "Ah there its is" i say I close the cabinets and hop off the counter. Then i go back outside and plop myself next to the pokemon. I put its head on my lap and i see the spots were its been injured. I use the potion on him. Once im done use the potion the pokemon wakes up and sees me. He looks at me for a moment then starts to worry.

"Its alright im not here to hurt you" I say trying to reassure it.  
It finally calms down and looks at itself and see the marks. Next he looks at me probably thinking i did that.  
"you were attacked by who knows what and i found you in the woods and carried you here" i say to the pokemon.  
He tilts he head sideways, in confusion. Then the next thing i hear is a rumble. I look around and i dont see anything. Then i looks at the pokemon. Its holding its stomach.  
"You must be hungry" i say chuckeling to myself.  
The pokemon rubs its back of its head in embarrasment.  
"Stay there ill be right back" i say to the pokemon I run into the kitchen and i grab 2 apples from the fruit i run back outside to see its still sitting ther. I hand him and apple and say "Here you go"  
He takes the apple and bites it happily. I start to mine we both finish our apples, i looked at him wondering 'what pokemon is he'.

"Mabey professor Oak Knows" i say happily thinking of the idea.  
"Hey can you follow me for a few minutes" i ask the pokemon It nods its head yes. I get up so does the pokemon, and i walk down to professor oaks lab with the pokemon. Once we get up the trecherous steps i ring the doorbell.

i hear "Coming." from the other side of the door.  
The door opens and Professor Oak standing there.

"Oh hi ash, what are you doing here?" he questions me.  
"i was wondering if you could identify this pokemon for me" i says stepping aside to let Prof. oak see He looks at it questionly. Then says "ok,come in" he thens shows us to the lab. He goes into the drawer and pulls out a pokedex, and goes over to the pokemon. It take a couple second before the machine says something.  
"Riolu, The fighting type pokemon, currently only found in the shinnoh region. No other data." its says before stopping.  
"Well there you have it ash, its a riolu from a diffrent region." Prof. Oak says to me "Cooool" i say admirering it.  
"Can you explain how you found it" Prof. Oak ask I tell him the whole story.  
"Ok that explains it, but i wonder what a shinnoh pokemon is doing in kanto." Prof. Oak questions.  
i go over to riolu and say "Hi riolu My name is Ash"


	2. Best Friends

Chapter 2- Best friends

Back home Delia was just coming back from The Market. She enters the house to see no one there. She then proceeds to go to the backyard. To her surprise she finds no one there. As she was turning to leave a item caught her eye. She went to go pick it up and was surprised.

"A potion?" she says questionly.  
She remebers that there are potion in the cabinet, but why out here. She starts to worry.

THUMP.  
The potion drops to the ground as Delia runs upstairs, to find no one she starts shaking alittle bit.

'Oh god where is my baby boy.' she starts to worry to the extreme. She then runs and opens the front door to go to the labratory. She runs up the stairs and busts open the lab doors.

(inside the lab)

Ash was playing with his new found friend, wile oak was reserching things about Riolu. They here the front lab doors open. The both react in alarm.  
Then Delia pops into the lab room looking worried. She looks around to see an alramed oak, a pokemon, and...

"ASH!" delia runs up to hime and squeezes him tightly. Delia was almost on the verge of tears. She was squeezing her son so tightly he looked like a ballon that was filled with too much air and about to pop.

"M..mom...your squeezing me too tight" ash says faintly.

"OH...sorry baby" Delia says slightly embarrased

"MUM dont call me that!" ash says annoyed by one of his nicknames his mother gave hime.

"Sorry ash" delia says.

"Oh mom i wanted to show you my new friend!" ash says excitedly. He then proceeds to point to Riolu. Delia turns and looks at the pokemon, she then starts to examine it.  
Slightly blue pointy ears, Red eyes, what look likes to be a yellow collar, a skinny black torso, blue arms with a silver oval over the top of its paw, black feet, blue slighty sharp tail, with a mask type looking face and a blue head, with black ears.

She then proceeds to ask Prof Oak "Where is this pokemon, i haven't seen any of these pokemon in kanto?"

"Thats because this little pokemon is from Sinnoh." Prof Oak says stating the truth about this pokemon to Delia.

"Ok" she says turning to ash.

"How did you befriend this pokemon ash?" she asks her son with question.

Ash then proceeds to tell the story for the 2nd and final time.

"Okay now all the pieces fit together, the potion was for Riolu since he was hurt, and you wanted to find out what pokemon is so you went to Prof Oak, so the house was empty."  
she says to herself outloud.

Then oak procceds to say " i will try to find out more about this pokemon, but ash and delia could you please take him into your home, i have too many pokemon to handle right now."

"sure" Delia says.

"Really?" ash says looking into his mothers eyes with stars.

"Yep" delia to her son while laughing a little bit because of eyes are.

"WooooooHoooooo!" ash exclaims.

"did you that riolu you can stay with me!" an overjoyed ash says

"Ri" to happy pokemon says as he jumps into ashs arms.

"well the Prof oak we will leave you alone to do your work" delia says looking at the Professor.

"Ok, you three have fun now." prof oak says they start leaving

"Thank you professor oak about the information on riolu" ash says before he leave.

" Your welcome ash." Oak says

With that the 2 people and 1 pokemon walk away from the lab to there home.

"So ash, and rioulu how about lunch?" delia asks as the leave the lab.

"Yeah/Ri" ash and riolu say in unison while delia laughs at the two.

"you two seem to be best friends already" Delia says to the two

"yeah...best friends." ash says to riolu with a big smile, who is walking beside him. Riolu looks up to ash to see a big warm smile. At the sight of it Riolu smiles too.


	3. Bonding

**Sorry for the late update on this story guys, i've been dealing with things at home,(dont even ask about it) and this story will be shorter because of that but ill try to get a long one in soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reminders**

( The set is the day after riolu and Ash became friends)

"Man... that was a great breakfast, Thanks Mom." ash says happily with his overgrown stomach.

"Ri" says riolu with the same stomach as ash.

"you boys are welcome" delia says picking up their plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"well, riolu we should go for a run to work all this food off" ash says looking down at his best friend.

Riolu simply nods his head in a 'ok' nod.

Ash gets off the chair and heads to the door with riolu closley behind.

"by mom well be right back me and riolu are going to take a quick run!" he yells to his mom running out the door.

" Be Careful, remember dont go outside of pallet!" delia yells through the kitchen to her son

"Ok!" ash yells, and with that they are off.

Within a couple of minutes, they see Professor oaks Labrotory, and they see gary sitting outside looking somewhat bored.

The two decied to stop and say hi to his friend.

"Hey Gary" ash says walking up to the brown haired boy.

"Hey ashy-boy" gary says trying to agitate ash, wich worked.

"GARY i told you not to call me that!" Ash yells at the boy.

Gary looks at one of his closest friends, and see a little blue tail appear behind.

"Hey ash, whats behind?" gary asks ash questionaly.

"Your grandpa hasn't told you? I found a Riolu from the Sinnoh region." ashs says, as he steps aside, revealing a jackal like pokemon.

" Its so cool!" gary exclaims in excitment, while he observes the pokemon.

After about 5 minutes of gary studying the pokemon, ash says,

"You done yet?" he says abit annyoed by how long this is taking.

"Oh..hehe, sorry." gary says sheepishly.

"Its alright, well we have to go we are on a short run." ash says.

"oh.. alright, and ash," gary says looking at him.

"what?" ash questions him.

"Hope you didnt forget about my brithday in 2 days, and i got to go so smell ya later!" gary says as he runs to the labrotory.

'CRAP! his birthday is in 2 days i forgot' ash thinks while he facepalms.

" Well riolu lets continue our run shall we?" ash looks down to see his best friend.

"Ri" riolu says and they were off and then completley out of sight from the labrotory.


	4. Happy Birthday!

**_Chapter 3: Happy Birthday!_**

* * *

**Author's Note:~READ ME!~ Sorry for the late update on the story, if you read the bold letters on my last chapter you would understand. Now for when ash starts his journey he is going to have 2 rivals, gary of course, and a OC, i want you guys/girls to post a character in the review or private message, and tell me about your created character, like atributes, pokemon, pokemon levels/moves, all that junk. But i want to have ash start his journey in 2 more chapters after this one so youll have to wait and see whose OC gets chosen, but my OC will be a rival but he never really appears but one of your will appear most often, Now on with the story!**

* * *

Two days Later. It was the day of Gary Oaks birthday. You could see the ballons hanging on the mailbox of the labratory, that say *HAppy Birthday!*.

"Oh crap, MOM we have to go buy gary a birthday present!" Ash says realising that he forgot his 'Human Best friends' birthday.

" Oh thats right i forgot, well lets go down to the shops and get him something" Delia says camly.

"Mom, how can you be so calm!"

" Well his party doesnt start until 5 and its only 1 o'clock"

"Oh...hehehe"

Delia grabs here purse and ash and riolu follow her outside the door and down into the shopping area.** (Author note: Pretend that pallet has a little shopping center. End Authors note)**

"Wow look at all these cool things" ash says gazing at all the pokemon gear, and clothes.

"Well we are not here for you ash we are here for gary's present" Delia says to her son who then looks dissapointed.

"Fine..."

"Ash, what do you think we should get him?"

"I think - an outfit!" Ash says in excitement.

" That sound wonderful!, we should go over there to the clothes shop" Delia says pointing to the shop.

"Ok!"

They walk in there and start to look around so they spilt up. Ash then find the outfit he think looks the coolest. **(Its blue's outfit from firered)**

" Thats the one, but i wish i could get it, but its for his birthday." Ash says dissapointed

Hety then walks over to his mom who seems not to have found anything.

"Here mom i think i found a great outfit!" Ash says with enthusiam.

He shows her the outfit and and she says "I love it and i think gary will too!

They bring it up to the cash register and delia pays for it and they leave to go home to wrap the present.

**Skip til' 5:00 P.M**

At the party we see Gary, of course, with Oak, and Green and her parents **(Green is the girl player in firered), **Nate and his dad **(Nate is my OC)**, and of course Ash and Delia.

" Happy Brithday Gary!" Ash says as he walks up to his best friend with his Riolu with him.

" Thanks Ash, now im offically one year closer to my new pokemon adventure!" Gary says with enthusiasm.

"Cool, who do you think your gonna pick?"

"I think squirtle"

"Very nice, wele since i Riolu with me I know im set!"

"Well your lucky"

"I know right."

"Happy Birthday Gary!" a feminine voice calls out.

"Oh hey Green" Gary says as she walks over to the 2 boys.

"Hey Ash" Green says to the boy

"Oh hey Green"

"Yo Gare-Bare, Happy B-Day!" another childs voice calls out.

Both Ash, and Green anime sweat drop at the name, because they know that Gary HATES that name. Both look to see a boy around the same age as Ash walk up to Gary and them. Then they look over to Gary who looks like he wants to murder the boy.

"Hey Nate" Ash and Green say as the kid walks over to the group.

" Hey Guys." Nate says back

"So Gary your finally nine, so your one year closer to your pokemon adventure."

"In fact i am." Gary says still a bit annoyed at what Nate called him earlier.

"Cool"

"May i have your attention everyone!" Oak says as he stands on a table.

" It is now time for the Gary to blow out the candles on his cake but first we must sing him the Happy Birthday song!" Oak says with joy.

The lights shut out and the cake gets brought out and everyone gathers around it and gary. Then the song begins.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Brithday dear Gary, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone finish's songing the song and gary then blows ut the 9 candles. Then everyone claps.

"Now the presents!' Oak says as everyone brings there presents to the living room. Then gary starts to open the presens 1 by 1.

Gary opens opens up Green's gift and gets a Ultra Ball. **( I cant really think of presents)**

"Thanks Green!" He gives a hug to Green, Greens mom and dad.

Garys then opens another present wich is from Nate. He find a nice slingbag **(Its the one from the anime he uses)**

"Awesome, thanks!' He says and get a guy hug from Nate and his dad

Gary then reaches for Ash's present and opens it up to find an outfit.

"... .IT." Gary couldnt not say anything else as he stares at the outfit in awe.

"Thanks Ash and Delia, I love it" Gary says as he hugs both of them.

Gary then proceeds to open up the rest of the presents and after a while everyone leaves.

"Well Riolu you think gary liked his present" Ash ask's his pokemon

"Ri"

Then they both laugh a little and Riolu, him, and Delia walk back to there house for a good nights rest and a great day tomorrow.

* * *

**Finally, im done. i couldnt really think of presents for gary so i just thought of random things. And the reason he hugs everyone is because they are all so close. So thats that on that chapter. Ill try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, but it might take a while. Tell me what you think in the reviews, I didnt include riolu alot this time because i didnt feel like he needed to be here on this chapter but i still brought him in. Then until next time, See Ya!**


	5. Battle Time!

**Sorry for the long wait. But lets get right into it!  
**

**"Speaking" **

**'Thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle Time!  
**

**Less than a week after Gary Oaks birthday, we see the best friends in there backyard.**

"Hey Riolu, wanna race to the top of that hill?"

"Ri!"

"All right!"**  
**

**Both of them line up next to each other in a running position.**

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

**They both darted off towards the hill with Riolu in the front just by a smidge. At least halfway through the race Riolu was in front of Ash by at least 5 feet.****  
**

'Dang Riolu is fast! But i am the fastest kid in Pallet. Man i really need to work on my-'

**THUD!**

"Ow my head..." Ash was saying after tripping over a ditch in the grass.

**Ash looks up from the ground and see a concerned pokemon in front of him.**

"Hey Riolu..hehe"

**Through the eyes of Riolu you would see Ash the back of his head sheepishly.**

"All right lets get back to the race" Ash says get up on his feet.

"Alright since you were in front of me ill give you a 3 second head start"

**Riolu nods and begins to run towards the hill again.**

'1'

'2'

'3'

**Then Ash darts after Riolu at great speed.**** Within 15 feet of the hill Ash and Riolu were Head and Head or Foot and Foot.  
**

**10 feet. Still the same  
**

**5 feet. Looks like ash may win.  
**

**1 foot. **

"Rii!" Riolu says in a happy voice over and over for a minute, while ash sits on the ground heavily panting.

"so..close.." Ash says looking at the over joyed pokemon.

"Looks like you won Riolu." Ash says getting up off the ground walking over to the pokemon.

"you know that was fun we should do that again sometime" Ash says to Riolu

"Ri"

"Now since were up here what are we goin-"

"Pidgey!" a loud cry, close by could be heard by the two

**Seconds later a Pidgey is seen flying towards them. The Pidgey reaches them and lands a couple feet in front of them and goes into a battle stance  
**

"Guess he wants to fight, hey riolu wanna try to fight hime?"

"Ri"

"Alright, I choose you Riolu!"

**Riolu then runs in front of Ash and goes into a battle stance.**

**'Crap i dont any of riolu's moves' A Paniking Ash says to himself  
**

**(Authors note: im using tackle and growl for riolu's move set, because i can.)**

"Uhh...Riolu use tackle?" Ash says to his partner

**Riolu then darts towards the pidgey, before the pidgey could react Riolu slams into it with his tackle. It has a bunch of damage to the pidgey.**

**Pidgey the use gust on riolu wich does a decent amount of damage.**

"Riolu use tackle again!" Ash calls out to his pokemon.**  
**

**Riolu does the same movement again wich knocks out the pidgey.  
**

"Yes! we did it riolu great gob!"

"Ri" a proud riolu says.

**Ash looks at to see the sky getting dark.**

"Riolu we should head back home, its getting dark, and mom must be worried." Ash says to his pokemon, who looks like that attack did nothing to him.

"Ri"

**The two start to walk back to their house with an accomplishment on their minds. **

"Hey riolu you did great was that your first time batteling?"

Riolu shakes his head not in an answer.

"Well we should do that more often."

"Ri"

"Alright that settles it were gonna make you stronger!"

"Ri!"

**To two finish their conversation, as they enter their backyard.**

"Ash! Riolu! Dinners ready!" Delia calls out to her son and his pokemon.

"Oh boy food! im starving!"

"Ri" Riolu agrees with ash

"Hey Riolu bet i could bet you to the dinner table"

"Ri, ri, lu" **(Pokemon language, this means: ok lets race)**

"Alright Ready...Set...Go!"

* * *

**Well thats that, this chapter will have alot of spelling mistakes so sorry about that kinda rusty since i havent type a story in a while.  
**

**Hoped you liked it! **

**Bye!**


End file.
